Unknown Feels
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: [Madan][MadCalypso x Elan Du Lac][Yuri] Elan Theurel, fille du commissaire du même nom, se retrouve à affronter une suite de meurtres plus affreux les un que les autres, sans compter sur sa nouvelle voisine, toute aussi étrange que belle.
1. Ça recommence

**Auteur : Akabane**

 **Warning : Cette fiction comporte des scènes plutôt violentes et explicites, venez pas vous plaindre si jamais vous avez des séquelles. **

* * *

Les oiseaux chantaient. Le soleil brillait. Les feuilles tombaient des arbres, colorant le sol de leur couleur orangée. Tout semblait si calme, si paisible.

Et ça aurait pût être le cas.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cet adolescent, fermement attaché à un arbre, gémissant de douleur à cause d'une souffrance telle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu la vivre. Il voulait tellement oublié la douleur qu'il comptait chaque gouttes de sang qui venaient à tomber sur le sol automnal. Des marques de coups de couteaux parcouraient son corps. Ses deux yeux crevés. Ses joues découpées. Trois mille cent soixante dix sept gouttes. Sa conscience s'évapore. Trois mille cent soixante dix huit gouttes. Le rire de celle qui est son bourreau et qui prend un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Noir.

Le téléphone résonna dans le bureau de la fille du commissaire Theurel, qui, suite à la mort de son père, l'avait rapidement remplacé. En même temps, ce n'était que des incapables dans cette ville… Et qu'est-ce que la brune n'aurait pas donné pour tuer le connard qui continuait toujours ses actes affreux. La jeune femme finit par décrocher le combiné avec un long soupir d'agacement.

La voix affolée de sa secrétaire résonna dans son oreille. Le poing de la jeune femme se crispa sous une soudaine rage. Ses yeux, déjà de couleur foncée, s'assombrir encore plus.

Ça recommence.


	2. Secret Professionel

**Auteur :** **Akabane**

 **NdA :** **J'ai été obligé de poster plus tôt que prévu. Vous devez le savoir, hein. *tousse*. Bref, enjoy this et rendez vous mercredi pour le chapitre 2.**

* * *

 _Jour premier._

Découverte du cadavre. Un gosse de seize, torturé sans réelle raison. Mort d'asphyxie, le sang ne pouvant plus se propager dans son corps. Même si la jeune commissaire avait l'habitude des cadavres, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi mal.

 _Semaine première._

Rien. Aucun indice. L'enquête n'avance pas.

 _Mois premier_.

Découverte d'un nouveau cadavre. Pire que l'ancien. Et sur la poitrine de la pauvre femme, une inscription faite, selon le médecin légiste, alors qu'elle était encore en vie, gravée dans sa peau, sa chair : " _C'est que quand on a tout perdu qu'on est libre de faire ce que l'on veut._ "

Durant un mois entier, les recherches furent si intensives que la jeune brune passa ses nuits entières à chercher des indices, que voulait dire cette phrase, bon sang ! Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Et après un mois, un autre cadavre. Toujours plus torturé. Mais achevé d'une balle dans la tête, le pistolet du meurtrier encore dans sa main. Et sur son bras, écrit : " _Bang ! You're dead._ "

La colère, la rage augmentait de plus en plus dans les veines de la jeune femme. Elle avait balancé tous ses dossiers, avait hurlé dans tout le commissariat, pour finalement rentrer chez elle.

Alors la 'Commissaire Elan Theurel' marchait d'un pas rapide, enragé, en direction de son appartement. Ses pas étaient si rapides qu'elle heurta une personne dans les escaliers. Par réflexe, sa main attrapa le bras de l'autre pour l'empêcher de tomber. Son regard se fixa dans les yeux bruns de son vis-à-vis. Malgré le sourire tendre de cette dernière, il y avait dans ses prunelles une étincelle de vice, de malice, de supériorité. Quelque chose qui bloqua l'enquêtrice d'un coup.

Elle ne sortit de sa contemplation de ces orbes chocolats que quand l'autre la remercia.

« **De rien, c'est normal.** »

Mais alors que l'autre femme s'apprêtait à partir, la brune l'interpella de nouveau.

« **Excusez moi, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.**

- **Je viens d'emménager. Pour le… Boulot on va dire.** »

La jeune commissaire fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'air amusé qu'avait prit cette inconnue en pensant à son travail était pour le moins inattendu.

« **Et quel est votre travail si ce n'est pas indiscret ?**

- **Secret professionnel, madame la commissaire.** » Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Quelque chose bloqua une nouvelle fois la susnommée. Comment… Elle n'eût pas le temps se demander à cette étrange femme aux cheveux teints comment elle savait cette information qu'elle avait disparu, laissant une Elan désorientée seule devant chez elle.


	3. Extase Divine

**Auteur :** **Akabane**

 **Yop les gens. Alors je suis à l'heure, au jour tout ça. J'ai aucun retard, pour le moment. Je suis assez confiante pour cette fiction. Donc je l'ai dis sur Twitter, je sortirai un chapitre chaque _Mercredi, Vendredi et Dimanche_ , car les chapitres sont tous assez courts (450 mots). Bref, enjoy.**

* * *

Une vielle école, totalement abandonnée dans un quartier désaffecté. Que pouvait-on rêver de mieux pour torturer un petit insolent disant que Kubrick faisait un cinéma totalement démodé et nul et que c'était tant mieux s'il était mort.

Le pauvre jeune homme était désormais solidement accroché au tableau noir. Sa tortionnaire, assise nonchalamment sur le bureau du professeur, jouait avec une batte de baseball. Le garçon se débattait dans tous les sens, un chiffon enfoncé dans la bouche et du ruban adhésif pour le tenir.

« **Tu sais** , commença la jeune femme en se remettant debout, **avant de te croiser, j'ai vu ma nouvelle voisine. Et, une réplique m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit. _'_** _ **Ô** **extase… Extase divine… C'était splendeur** **et** **splendosité fait** **de** **chair** **.**_ ** _C'était comme un oiseau tissé en fil de paradis. Comme un nectar argenté coulant dans une cabine spatiale, et la pesanteur devenue une simple plaisanterie… Tout on slouchant, je voyais des images exquises !'_ Oui… Elle est belle ma voisine, pas comme toi.** »

Remettant ses lunettes comme il le fallait sur son nez, Mad se rapprocha dangereusement du châtain, de plus en plus effrayé par cette femme.

« **Et, tu sais d'où ça vient ? Non, t'es trop con pour ça, hein. Ça vient d'Orange Mécanique, le film le plus violent de Kubrick. En Angleterre ils l'ont censuré vingt sept ans. Jusqu'à la mort de Kubrick où ils en sortiront des VHS et des DVD. Si il est violent, et très dur à regarder pour une personne normale, c'est parce que ce n'est que de la violence totalement gratuite… Alex peut se mettre à tabasser un de ses droogies sans réelle raison, juste parce qu'il prend son pied…** »

Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de la psychopathe était de plus en plus malsain. Elle fixa sa batte pendant plusieurs secondes qui passèrent beaucoup trop vite au goût de sa victime qui se prit un très violent coup dans le ventre après que l'autre lui est retiré son bâillon. Il n'eut le temps d'aucune réaction et cracha du sang sous le regard rieur de la femme aux cheveux teints. Et elle recommença. Encore. Et encore. Une dizaine, une vingtaine, peut-être une trentaine de fois avant que le garçon ne meurt.

Alors elle s'apprêta à retourner chez elle, laissant le cadavre couvert de bleus et d'hématome seul dans cette salle de classe. Mais une idée traversa son esprit, n'abandonnant que les lieux qu'une fois qu'elle y eu mit le feu pour être sur que les poulets puissent retrouver le défunt.


	4. Chérie

_**Le blabla habituelle tout çà hein. C'est toujours mua (Akabane) qui écrit l'histoire et j'espère que vous allez vous enjouayer sur sur ce chapitre. Keur et câlin.  
**_

* * *

A peine eut-elle raccroché à son agaçante secrétaire, Elan se leva rapidement en attrapant à l'arrache son manteau, allant d'un pas rapide dehors. Sur le parking de l'immeuble, on voyait déjà un énorme nuage noir s'élevant des quartiers désaffectés.

Ce tueur était vraiment un cinglé. Et elle le détestait du plus profond de son âme. Mais on pouvait dire que cette personne l'occupait. La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu à faire à une affaire pareille et elle se devait de la régler, et au plus vite. Des vies innocentes étaient en jeux.

La brune serra les dents et se mit à courir vers les lieux en question. L'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable et un brouillard épais et sombre commençait à obstruer la vue de la brune. Ses jambes la portaient si vite qu'elle fonça dans une personne sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle tomba violemment, emportant l'autre avec elle dans sa chute. Les deux roulèrent sur la chaussé et la commissaire se retrouva en dessous d'une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver ici.

Désormais assise sur ses hanches, la maintenant au sol, en souriant d'un air malsain, sa voisine si mystérieuse. Du sang sur ses vêtements, des cendres sur ses cheveux. Elle comprend. Trop tard surement.

Ses yeux bruns se blanchirent sous une peur soudaine. Certes elle avait un certain courage, mais face à une psychotique comme elle… Elle essaya de sortir rapidement son gun, mais le canon de celui de l'autre se retrouva contre sa tempe.

« **Désolée ma belle, dire qu'on aurait put vivre une belle histoire amour...** »

Et la brune n'eut le temps d'aucune réaction qu'elle se prit un coup de manche dans la tête et tomba dans les pommes. La tueuse poussa un long soupir lasse en s'allongeant contre sa nouvelle victime, la tête dans son cou. Quel dommage que sa belle proie soit un poulet. Elle blottit un peu sa tête dans son cou et y respira la douce odeur.

Elle se releva, de nouveau assise sur le bassin de la plus jeune. Elle replaça une des mèches brunes derrière son oreille en la regardant tendrement, allant juste déposer un baiser sur son front.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi chérie...** »


	5. J'ai gagné

La tête de la commissaire tournait encore quand elle se réveilla. Un grand faisceau lumineux était projeté sur son visage, la faisait grimacer. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut mettre son bras devant ses yeux, la brune se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient menottés derrière son dos. La jeune femme se débâta un moment avant d'abandonner, faisant retentir un rire limite psychotique dans la pièce.

Son regard sombre regarda tout autour d'elle, sa rage augmentant peu à peu. Mais l'autre psychopathe ne bougeait pas et continuait de rire comme une folle.

« **Bas alors mon chaton, t'arrive pas à te détacher ? Comme c'est dommage !** S'exclama-t-elle.

- **Ta gueule ! Montre-toi espèce de lâche !** »

Un soupir résonna dans le silence mais la tueuse alla s'assoir sur les cuisses de l'autre avec un doux sourire totalement malsain. Leur proximité troublait l'une comme l'autre mais aucune ne laissaient apparaitre un signe de faiblesse. Mad appréciait laisser son visage le plus proche possible de celui-ci, créant une frustration certaine. Sa main blanche vint caresser la joue de sa victime qui serra les dents.

« **Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a mon chaton ? Tu avais l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup plus que ça quand on s'est croisé hier soir. Tu avais l'air de plutôt profiter de la vue, pas vrai** **?** »

Elan lui lança un regard sombre et froid, faisant ricana la plus vielle qui déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire, blottissant par la suite sa tête dans son cou. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de sourire contre la peau de la plus jeune.

« **Tu sens bon, Miss Theurel...** »

La policière serra les dents avant de prendre un rire sarcastique.

« **Moi au moins j'ai de la famille... Pas comme certaine je suppose...** »

Elle s'attira un regard noir de l'autre. Touchée en plein dans le mille.

« **Quand ton père est un connard qui n'était que la pour baiser ta mère en guise de maîtresse avant de l'abandonner, ça laisse des séquelles... Toi t'as toujours eu ton père au foyer... Et au moins le tiens n'a pas deux de ces trois enfants totalement timbré tandis que le dernier a été tué par le benjamin, hein.** » Répliqua sa geôlière.

Les yeux de la prisonnière interrogèrent l'autre qui ricana de nouveau.

« **Quoi ? T'as pas encore compris chérie ? Franchement... Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça comme poulet...** »

Les orbes bruns d'Elan s'écarquillèrent sous le rictus amusé de Mad.

« **Bas tu vois c'était pas si compliqué... Quand même, j'ai laissé beaucoup d'indice. Je suis la sœur de l'autre tueur cinéphile du coin. Enfin. Demi sœur. Ça te fait un choc chérie ? Tant pis. C'est trop tard. Tu as perdu... C'est si dommage. J'aurais tant apprécier passer beaucoup de temps avec toi...** »

La tueuse ressortit son pistolet et le pointa sur le crâne de sa victime, collant le canon sur son front. Avec toujours le même sourire dérangeant, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avec une délicatesse folle.

« **J'ai gagné.** »

* * *

 _Fin. Non je ne troll pas, c'est la vraie fin. A vous de voir et de vous imaginez ce qu'il peut se passer après. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je vous met au défi d'écrire ce qui se passe après, voir ce que vos esprits farfelues peuvent inventés. Bisous les gens, je vous aime ptn.  
_


End file.
